Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger (Laura Clarke's Version)
Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger (動物戦隊ジュウオウジャー Dōbutsu Sentai Jūōjā), translated as Animal Squadron Beast King Ranger, is the 40th season of Super Sentai. It joined Kamen Rider GhostIcon-crosswiki on the Super Hero TimeIcon-crosswiki block on February 14, 2016, replacing Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. After Ghost's finale, Kamen Rider Ex-AidIcon-crosswiki joined Zyuohger in the Super Hero Time line-up. It is the second wild animal themed series and has a small arcade/video game motif. On February 12, 2017 it was replaced by Uchu Sentai Kyuranger as part of the Super Hero Time block Zyuohger was dubbed in South Korea as . It was broadcast in 2017 following the original show ''Power Rangers Dino Force Brave, which hosted a promotional line of Zyuohger Zyudenchis in its toyline. Production *''to be added'' Plot It is estimated that approximately 800 million species of organisms live on Earth. However, we have only discovered about 170 million of those species. On this planet of ours, there are still many creatures that we know nothing about… Yamato Kazakiri, a novice zoologist, winds up lost on “Zyuland”; another world located on Earth! There, he meets four “Zyuman" - anthropomorphic, sapient animals. Meanwhile, the human world is attacked by the space outlaw group “Deathgalien” led by Ginis, the creator of a vicious Blood Game. From their ship, the Sagittari Ark, the Deathgaliens send monsters to attack Earth. Yamato and the Zyumans cannot forgive the Deathgaliens for attacking. As proud beings living on the Earth, these five people awaken their instincts and become Zyuohger! With their “King’s Credentials” in hand, the human and Zyumans join together to fight for their home. Sky, land, and sea! The dream team of animal kings; the strongest animal heroes in Super Sentai history are born! Don’t underestimate this planet!! Characters Zyuohgers Allies Human *Kageyuki Kazakiri Zyuman *Larry *Perle *Cetus Other *Kamen Riders * *Doggie Kruger *Master Sha-Fu *Wise God Torin *Ticket *Jealousto *Navi Legendary Sentai *Past Sentai Team *All Super Sentai **Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **Ressha Sentai ToQger **Shuriken Sentai Ninninger **Uchu Sentai Kyuranger **Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Brave Villains Deathgalien *Leader **Ginis *Generals **Azald **Quval **Naria **Jagged *Grunts **Moeba *Players Others * ** *Space Circus **Domidoll *Megabeast Hunter Bangray **Dokoku Chimatsuri **Brajira of the Messiah **Enter **Escape **Transcendenterfly God Deboth **Emperor of Darkness Z **Gokdos Gill *Gillmarda **Runrun Supporting Characters *''to be added Arsenal Mecha Episodes Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition & Arrangement: Hideaki Takatori and Hiroaki Kagoshima **Artist: Hideaki Takatori ;Ending themes * **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition & Arrangement: Takayoshi Tanimoto **Artist: Yōhei Ōnishi **Episode: 1-27, 30-48 * **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi & Naruhisa Arakawa **Composition: Kenichiro Ōishi **Arrangement: Project.R (Kenichiro Ōishi) **Artist: Project.R **Episode: 28-29 ;Insert themes * **Lyrics: Saburo Yatsude **Composition & Arrangement: Koichiro Kameyama **Artist: Project.R (NoB, YOFFY, Takayoshi Tanimoto) Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors *Zyuoh Eagle: *Sela, Zyuoh Shark: *Leo, Zyuoh Lion: *Tusk, Zyuoh Elephant: *Amu, Zyuoh Tiger: *Zyuoh The World, Doubutsu Gattai ZyuohWild: *Doubutsu Gattai ZyuohKing, Larry, Shin Ginis: *Tousai Zyuoh: *Ginis: *Nalia, Wolf Man: *Azald: *Quval: *Bangray, Rhino Man: *Crocodile Man: